Where's the bullet?
by Drummin-hard88
Summary: Andy gets hurt and Sam is right there by her side.
1. Where's the bullet?

His hands pressed against her side, feeling for a bullet, feeling for anything besides a damp cool liquid. His hands are frantically maneuvering around her vest, around the one thing that has always had her back, the one thing that was meant to protect her. How did he ever think that he, Sam Swarek could ever protect something so meaningful? He couldn't protect his sister, and now, years later, he cannot protect and stand up for what he was meant to do. His love, his honesty, he would give anything to rewind the clock to where he never got to lock onto the eyes he did the day she started at Division 57.

"Sam"

A whimper snapped his attention back to reality. There she was, her head slightly lifted and eyes that had shifted to meet his.

"Sam, he's still here"

He didn't care. His beautiful Andy was all he cared about. He finally came across a hole, the hole he was looking for.

-Where's the bullet? –

There was a hole but no bullet. He gazed back into Andy's eyes and she smirked for a minute. Like she knew everything was going to be ok. He felt something glide onto his hand. It was no bullet, it was not cloth. Red smeared the palm of his hand; the finger that he so desperately wanted to use when the time was right between the two unspoken lovers was now covered in dismay.

'Oh Andy.' He mustered out. Swarek was always the kind to keep everyone under control, everyone content and everyone relaxed. Quickly he started to undress. He pulled his uniform off before ripping off his undershirt. He bothered not to replace his attire for he had a bigger problem. His Andy, his beautiful angelic Andy was injured.

"I know – I messed up big Sam" Sam stopped everything. He gently cupped her face and ever so softly stated

"You did everything right, Andy. Don't think for a second anything less. You're bleeding Andy, ok? You're bleeding to the point where it makes me nervous. I need to get your vest off so I can get closer to the wound, ok? I'm going to do my best at taking things very slow, alright? I don't want to hurt you."

His eyes matched hers, she trusted him, and he knew that if he were to tug just enough, she would be in so much pain but wouldn't tell him. That was his Andy. He slowly unsnapped her vest. Slowly but surely he was able to pull it off of her. He heard her grunt briefly as she raised her left arm. He placed his rolled up shirt upon the wound. Andy gasped; the burning sensation for even the lion's heart kid was too intense. Her jaw clenched, and her eyes shut. She reached out for anything to grab, anything at all. Sam had gotten his arm around her, holding her up right as he placed more pressure on the wound.

"Breathe Andy, breathe. I'm right here, I'm not letting go" Her body was tense; at times she would go limp, but always returned to the tense position. Her body started to shut down. She was burning up, and Sam's shirt was becoming red.

"Oh god. . . Sam. . . . Sam it's too much." She had a hard time spitting out words in between breaths. Sam knew that what he was doing was the only way to save her life until back up came. There was no other way around this torture. He gently lowered her to the ground to let her rest there.

"Andy, I'm sorry Andy, I have too. It's the only way.' Sam said releasing her head onto the tile floor. She looked up at him, her eyes showed trust, but they also showed pain. Her gangs were over her face and Sam moved them away ever so slightly as she rolled her head into his hand. She closed her eyes and grasped Sam's touch.

'Where the hell is my back up?' He yelled into his radio.

'Sammy boy, we're outside. We're coming in'.

'Be warned, he is still in here! I need EMS right away. Officer down!' He continued holding his shirt on Andy's side, and she continued to allow her head to be held by Sam. Sam took his shirt off the wound and lifted her shirt up. He wanted to see face to face what exactly he was dealing with. Andy's smooth stomach was almost like an ocean. Up and down, up and down, up and down over and over again. He could tell by this just how much pain she was enduring. He saw the wound, the wound that bled on him, the wound that was slowly but surely killing the love of his life and a great cop.

His attention was altered by gun shots down the hall.

"Sam, you have to go help them" Andy mustered out. "Please don't stay if you can help – the guys dangerous."

Sam had propped up, making sure that he indeed locked and secured the door. He them came back to Andy's side kneeling besides her.

'Andy, I will not leave you, do you understand? You are my partner. If I leave, you are hurt and defenseless, I will not."

"Sam –"

"Andy, I am not leaving you. I am not Callahan ok? I am supposed to protect you Andy and I failed. I obviously failed, but I am not failing you on this part, ok? We are going to ride in ambulance together; I am going to be with you every step of the way Andy. I promise. Andy – I made a promise when I first laid eyes on you. A promise that I refuse to break, I am never going to leave you behind Andy, ok? I love you. I have loved you since you took me out. That was the best thing that has ever happened to me Andy. You give me everything that I need. You give me happiness. You make me happy; you are my everything, Andy. You are it."

Andy had a tear fall from her eye. Not from pain, but finally, the unspoken words of her lover had spoken. Sam reached down over her and planted a kiss on her cheek as he wiped her tears away. With another loud ping, their fellow officers screamed for them to let them in. EMT and other fellow rookies broke through the door where they saw Andy and Sam's first kiss.


	2. Hole in one

Due to the few responses of wanting some more, I will give you more. =)

Sam lowered Andy's head back down to the ground still pressing against her lips ever so slightly. He wanted to allow her to feel the emotions he had surging through his body, the care, the tender, the loyalty. Thick as ever he wanted to give that energy to her so she can fight, so she can always fight and pull through anything and that this girl who laid here is a great cop and an amazing person, the energy to fight through pain, fear, through love, to hope and to dream. As his lips ever so delicately left hers he could feel his connection to her. Never in his life had he had so much ambition for someone alone someone with him. He tilted his head to her ear. His hand swept through her hair.

"You hang in there McNally" he whispered. Placing a kiss on her cheek, he squeezed her hand.

"Alright guys, what are we waiting for?" Sam asked with his eyes glazed over and his smart ass smile. Andy gave a small smile at the tone of Sam.

"You hang in there girlfriend. I'm right here Andy" said a dashing Nash running to Andy's side to hold her hand as well. Sam looked straight in her eyes and it was almost like Nash gave Sam the most utmost respect anyone could ask for.

"Move in ladies!" Shaw yelled for the trailing EMS.

Four hours later.

"You did good Sammy boy." Shaw said placing his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"How did –"

"You were the one that needed to be in there with her Sam. Whether or not you want to take responsibility, you gave her that will. You finally told her what she needed to hear. What we all needed to hear. Christ Sam, she wouldn't have held on if it was anyone else in that room. You saved her Sam. You Sam Swarek gave her a goal to aim at and let me tell you, she hit it right on. Things look bad now Sam, they do but she pulled through. That's what we need to focus on for her. She needs you more than ever right now Sam. We, Division 15 need her to come back stronger than ever when she is ready and you're just the one to help her aim again, to give her hope."

Sam sat with his arms crossed. A blank look on his face to match the blank response, he knew Shaw was right but to see Andy hurt. Andy McNally. To even imagine for a second that you would lose that contagious smile, that witty flirty personality, possibly to never gaze into the eyes that made him lose track every time, it was scarring. It was scary. To have echoes of her intense breathing, not because of pleasure, but because of pain he may or may have caused. The clear picture of her in angst, her perfect stomach to be cut and disturbed in such a way, that's what upset him.

"Thanks Oliver." He finally was able to cough up as he shifted his eyes and to give a reassurance grin.

Sam was finally able to see Andy. He approached the wooden doorway of her room. It was too simple, too elegant for her liking he could tell right away. Before he could state a witty comment about it his eyes were met with the ones that made him lose track. Even in bad shape Andy was still gorgeous.

"It's too simple, too clean. This world needs some clutter or mess in it at one point or another. Guess I'm that mess." She said still looking at him. She had her bed set up to partially sitting. Her head rested upright on the bed as she grinned.

"You always have something to say don't you?" He replied walking over to sit on the blue and white sheets covering her. He just continued to stare into those eyes; to make sure what he was seeing was real. She sported and IV in her left arm. He caressed around the area, taking his eyes off hers to examine everything. He met back up with hers. He placed his hands near the top of the sheets and slowly started to tug down her covers. He looked into her eyes for reassurance. She had no gown on, just a bra and black pajama pants. He watched as the sheets got lower and lower. He finally came across the wound, the wound that brought them closer in a sick way. It was covered by white bandages that had started to bleed through. He ran his eyes up her body meeting up with hers again.

"It's ok Sam. I'm alright"

Typical Andy.

Sam carefully laid a kiss around the area as if he could heal it with how he felt towards her. He grabbed the fresh bandages off the side table and placed them in his lap.

"You look tired" he said as he slowly took the bandages off. She nodded. The touch of Sam made her relax. The sense of his being gave her comfort. She's wanted nothing but to sleep. She had been waiting for him to come in so she could confide in his company. Sam cleaned her wound and replaced clean bandages. He watched as she tried fighting to keep an eye on him, but as strong as this lion kid is, she slowly fell into unconsciousness to wake up hours later with Sam still right by her side.


End file.
